Modo de Preparo
by Anni's Angle
Summary: Tonks decide agarrar o lobo pelo estômago.
1. Chapter 1 Torta de Limão

**Modo de Preparo.**

**Capitulo 1 – Torta de Limão.**

-... E fora esses probleminhas nas batidas da Ordem, está tudo bem mamãe.

Andrômeda ouvia as peripécias da filha e não gostava nem um pouco. Certo que a filha já era maior de idade e uma excelente auror, mas mãe é mãe. Nymphadora sempre seria sua menininha.

- Bom mamãe, eu já vou indo. Remus ficou de passar aqui para me passar uns relatórios que eu perdi – Nymphadora tentava sem sucesso esconder o sorriso ansioso que a vinda iminente de Remus lhe causava.

- E as coisas com ele, como vão? – Andrômeda perguntou. Já havia consolado a filha várias vezes, enxugando-lhe as lágrimas enquanto ela soluçava e dizia "Ele não me ama". Sentia um pouco de raiva de Lupin por isso. Era óbvio que ele a amava, apenas era covarde demais para romper seus dogmas e confessar seus sentimentos.

- Elas não vão mamãe... - Tonks respondeu com uma expressão triste – Evita falar comigo qualquer coisa que não seja da Ordem – Soltou um suspiro cansado. – Eu realmente achei que as coisas iriam mudar depois do St. Mungus, sabe? Ele ficava lá, cuidando de mim, só saía para resolver coisas da ordem e voltava. Mas quando eu saí de lá, voltou à maneira super reservada dele. – Tonks ficou mirando o chão da lareira em que estava por um tempo.

- Vamos Nyphadora, anime-se! Aqui – Andrômeda se levantou e correu até a mesa da cozinha e voltou trazendo uma enorme travessa de torta de limão. – Leve essa torta. Vai te deixar um pouco mais animada, você gosta tanto da minha torta de limão!

Tonks levantou os braços para fora da lareira, alcançando a travessa.

- Obrigada mamãe! Agora eu já vou indo. Mande um alô para o papai!

- Está bem, minha filha. Fique com Deus.

Tonks retirou o tronco de dentro da lareira e as chamas que estavam verde-esmeralda voltaram à coloração normal. Mal ela depositara a torta na mesa e a campainha tocou. Ela correu para a porta, abrindo-a e se deparando com um homem de aspecto cansado, cabelos castanhos, olhos cor-de-âmbar e várias cicatrizes espalhadas.

- Olá Nymphadora! Como você está?

- Remus! Estou ótima! Vamos, entre!

Remus passou pela porta e Tonks o fitou por um tempo, pensando que aquele era o homem que povoava seus sonhos e lhe causava insônia.

- Eu trouxe os relatórios prometidos. Estão todos aqui. – Ele deu uma batidinha na maleta preta que trazia. – Bem, quase todos. Eu tirei os de Snape que estavam demasiados enfadonhos e inúteis. – Completou com um meio sorriso. – Mas tem um do Bill Weasley que está realmente hilário! É sobre alguns elfos sob a maldição _Imperius _que ficavam dançando uma espécie de funk em cima de garrafas de cerveja amanteigada! Todos morreram de rir quando ele contou! Bom, todos menos Hermione Granger, que quase voou no pescoço dele e disparou mais um dos seus discursos sobre a libertação dos elfos... - Ele contava tudo isso com uma voz que embriagava. Tonks gargalhou da sua maneira "discreta".

Um silêncio desconfortável reinou sobre eles e Tonks percebeu que se ela não fizesse algo rápido, ele iria embora com mais uma desculpa esfarrapada.

- Você está com fome? Quer alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

-Não se preocupe,Tonks. Eu já estou de saída e...

- Ora, vamos, Remus! Coma alguma coisa! Tem essa torta de limão aqui...

Remus percebeu a travessa com um doce que parecia ter sido feito com mágica! Estava com uma cara ótima um cheiro muito convidativo.

- Eu...Eu aceito um pedaço da torta, se não for incômodo...

- De jeito nenhum! – Tonks respondeu animada, cortando uma fatia gorda da torta para Remus. – Sente-se enquanto eu vou pegar um suco na geladeira.

Remus sentou-se na cadeira de madeira e levou a primeira garfada de torta à boca. Quando o gosto da torta tocou seus lábios, Remus sentiu que nunca tinha provado algo tão delicioso. Tonks voltou à mesa com a jarra de suco de abóbora e viu que Remus até fechava os olhos para saborear melhor.

- Está gostosa, Remus? – perguntou num tom divertido.

- Isso está divino, Tonks! Foi você quem fez?

Tonks já se preparava para responder "Não, foi a minha mãe", quando uma idéia mirabolante surgiu na sua cabeça:

- Sim, fui eu quem fiz. – Ela respondeu num sorriso charmoso para esconder o nervosismo de estar mentindo.

- Céus! Essa torta é fabulosa! Eu nunca iria imaginar que você... Quero dizer, você parece tão...

- Eu já entendi, Remus. É, parece que pelo menos o dom para a cozinha eu herdei da minha mãe. – Tonks respondeu enrolando uma mechinha de cabelo com o dedo para esconder o nervosismo. Apesar de ser auror, não era muito boa em mentir.

Remus comeu mais uns 5 pedaços oferecidos por Tonks, antes de ir embora.

- Então depois de amanhã eu volto para pegar os relatórios e comer mais algum doce fabuloso. – Despediu-se com um abraço e se sentiu inebriado com o perfume de Tonks. – Bem, até terça então. Cuide-se, Nymphadora!

Ela deu um bufo irritado. – É, Tonks! E até terça-feira, Remus. – completou já no seu habitual jeito animado.

Tonks mal fechou a porta da sala e já saiu correndo para a lareira da sala, pegou um punhado de pó verde-musgo na estante e metendo a cabeça na lareira falou "Casa de Andrômeda Tonks!". Sentiu um pouco da conhecida tontura e já estava encarando a sala impecavelmente arrumada da casa de sua mãe.

- Mãe! Mãe! Mãe!

Andrômeda desceu as escadas correndo e parou de frente a cabeça da filha na lareira.

– O que foi, Nymphadora? Por que esse alarde todo, menina?!

- Mãe, eu preciso da sua ajuda! Caso de vida ou morte!

- Nymphadora Tonks! Você não explodiu a máquina de lavar outra vez, explodiu?

- Não! Claro que não! Apesar de que ela está fazendo um barulho estranho ultimamente...Mas não é nada disso, é sobre a sua torta.

- Minha torta? Mas como a minha torta vai salvar a sua vida, Nymphadora?

- Mamãe, será que pelo menos uma vez na vida a senhora não poderia me chamar de Tonks? – Outro bufo irritado. – Bom, mas o caso é o seguinte: Remus ficou encantado com sua torta e eu disse que fui eu que a tinha feito...- Ela completou meio envergonhada.

- Você, Nymphadora?! – Andrômeda esbravejou. – Você não sabe nem fritar um ovo sem colocar o fogão inteiro em chamas!

- Eu sei mamãe! Não precisar ofender também! Mas eu...Eu tive a idéia de que se ele viesse mais aqui pelos meus doces, que na verdade são seus doces, eu teria a chance de conversar mais com ele sobre coisas alheias a Ordem e talvez eu conseguisse fazer ele olhar pra mim... De outro jeito, sabe? Ah, mamãe, por favor! Eu estou desesperada! Você sabe disso...

Andrômeda deu um suspiro cansado. – Está bem, Nymphadora. Eu já entendi. Você quer que eu faça os doces para você dizer que são seus, certo?

- Aham! Eu precisava de uma torta de...- Ela pensou por um tempo. – De morango! A mais deliciosa que você puder, mamãe! Para terça-feira!

- Você tem sorte de eu estar desocupada ultimamente...Terça-feira à noite a sua torta vai estar pronta.

- Ah, mamãe, obrigada! Eu juro que nunca mais explodo nada aqui!

Então ouviu-se um estrondoso "BUM" vindo da direção de Tonks.

– A partir de agora, quero dizer...- Completou envergonhada sob o olhar irritado da mãe.


	2. Chapter 2 Torta de Morango

**Capitulo 2 – Torta de Morango Caramelizada.**

Tonks acordou ansiosa na terça-feira. Qualquer chance de ver Remus a deixava excitada e agora ela estava duplamente animada com a idéia de conquistar o lobo pelo estômago. Até o trabalho no ministério que ultimamente estava insuportável pareceu mais divertido naquele dia.

Na primeira oportunidade que teve, pegou o cartão de sapo de chocolate que era usado como comunicação entre os membros da Ordem, mirou-o e chamou "Remus Lupin". Automaticamente surgiu um homem de cabelos castanhos no lugar em que deveria aparecer algum bruxo mundialmente famoso.

-E aí Remus, beleza?

- Olá, Tonks! Está tudo bem aí? – Perguntou intrigado.

- Ah sim, está tudo na mais perfeita monotonia... Escute, você não quer ir jantar lá em casa? Nós pedimos pizza e eu faço uma torta de morango! Que tal? Quero dizer, você já ia para pegar os relatórios...

- Ora, com uma das suas tortas magníficas no meio eu não posso recusar. À que horas devo ir?

- Às 19:00 está bom pra você?

- Está excelente! – Respondeu Remus, com o sorriso que fazia Tonks estremecer.

-Estarei te esperando então. – Tonks teve de ser conter para não fazer uma dança da vitória no meio da sua sala.

Às 17:00 Tonks conseguiu sair do ministério e foi para uma pizzaria trouxa que havia perto da sua casa. Pensou se pizza era a melhor idéia, ou se não era melhor tentar ela mesma preparar alguma coisa, mas daí lembrou-se de que se ela tentasse fazer alguma coisa maior que um ovo, acabaria por pôr não só o fogão em chamas e sim a cozinha inteira. Então, pizza de aliche era, de fato, a melhor idéia.

Tonks subiu até seu quarto e tomou um banho demorado, pensando em todos os seus planos para aquela noite. Escolheu a roupa certa: uma bata um pouco mais decotada, uma saia mais curta e uma sandália mais alta. Desceu até a cozinha e certificou-se de que estava tudo ajeitado. Foi quando, indo sentar no sofá para esperar Remus, lembrou-se do principal: A torta de morango.

Correu até a lareira e fez todo o procedimento necessário para falar com a mãe através do Flu.

-Mãe! Mãe!

- Até que em fim, Nymphadora! Achei que tinha desistido da torta. – Andrômeda disse indo da cozinha até a sala onde se encontrava a filha em meio às chamas da lareira.

- Desistir? Nunca!

- Eu já devia imaginar. Tome, aqui está a _sua_ torta. – Disse, dando ênfase a palavra "sua".

Tonks pegou a travessa de vidro que continha uma linda torta de morango caramelizada de dar água na boca.

- Oh, mamãe, obrigada! Eu juro que quando Remus e eu tivermos nossa primeira filha, ela terá o seu nome!

- Nymphadora! Vocês mal tiveram o primeiro jantar e você já me vem falar em filhos?! Por Merlim, Nymphadora!

Com um enorme sorriso brincando nos lábios, Nymphadora saiu da lareira e foi guardar a torta na geladeira trouxa que ganhara do pai.

Quando ouviu a campainha, ela não conseguia esconder a animação, mas tentava se segurar. Remus era reservado demais e ela provavelmente o assustaria com tanta empolgação.

Ela abriu a porta e viu que Remus também se arrumara um pouco mais para o pequeno jantar dos dois; suas vestes, que em geral eram velhas e rasgadas, agora estavam, digamos assim, menos velhas e rasgadas. Tonks considerou aquilo como um sinal de que ele se importava com ela e sorriu mais ainda.

-Remus! Sempre pontual! Entre!

- Boa noite, Nympha...Tonks. – Ele concertou rapidamente ao ver a expressão brava no rosto dela.

- Me chame de Nymphadora mais uma vez e ficará sem sobremesa!

O jantar correu perfeitamente, os dois conversando sobre diversos assuntos, mas não comentando sequer sobre a Ordem ou relatórios.

- Espere aqui, Remus, eu vou pegar um pouco mais de vinho para nós.

Acontece que Tonks não estava acostumada a andar com o salto alto que ela usava naquela noite e acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés e caindo em cima de Remus.

- Me...Me desculpe, Remus, eu não queria...

- Ainda acha que deve pegar mais vinho? – ele perguntou numa maneira divertida.

- Seu bobo, eu só tropecei! – Ela fez um tom de falsamente ofendida. Não percebeu que ainda estava sentada no colo dele. Remus, tampouco. Levou um tempo para que os dois parassem de se olhar e Tonks finalmente ir buscar o vinho.

- Agora...O momento mais esperado da noite! Aaaaaaaaaa...Sobremesa!

Remus riu do alarde todo que Tonks fazia. Quem a ouvisse diria se tratar de uma criança agitada, mas ele sabia que ela era uma mulher. _Uma linda mulher _completou num pensamento e meneando a cabeça para afastá-lo da mente. Não podia ter esse tipo de pensamentos com uma mulher, ainda mais com Tonks. Ela era mais nova e livre, e ele, velho e amaldiçoado.

- Tonks, isso aqui está sublime! Eu arriscaria dizer até que está melhor que a torta de limão que você fez no domingo!

-Então coma mais um pedaço, Remus.

- Não me ofereça, pois sou capaz de aceitar.

Tonks riu diante da brincadeirinha de Remus.

– Mas e você, não vai comer mais? Você não está com aquela paranóia de engordar que as mulheres têm, está? Afinal, você é uma metamorfomaga e...

- Ah não, não tem nada a ver com peso. Só é bom ficar vendo você comer.

Remus corou fortemente. Tonks deu um sorrisinho bobo ao perceber que ele corava sob o elogio de uma mulher.

- A propósito, você está todo lambuzado de caramelo! – Ela falou num jeito charmoso e sedutor. – Deixa que eu limpo. – Tonks fez menção de pegar o guardanapo, mas virou o rosto, e antes que Remus pudesse falar ou fazer alguma coisa, ela beijou-lhe o canto da boca, sugando todo o doce que havia lá. Ela abriu um enorme sorriso sedutor e disse:

– Pronto. Limpei.

N/A: Eu esqueci de falar no capitulo anterior, mas esta é a minha primeira fic, por isso, me perdoem se a fic estiver horrível! Prometo estar sempre melhorando!

E Reviews são sempre bem vindas! )


	3. Chapter 3 Torta Surprise de Chocolate

**Capitulo 3 – Torta Surprise de Chocolate.**

- E então, Nymphadora, como foi o jantar de terça-feira?

- Não foi nenhuma maravilha, não, mamãe. – Tonks deu um suspiro triste. - Quero dizer, houve um avanço, mas ele foi mínimo e duvido que tenha feito alguma diferença para ele.

- Não se preocupe, minha querida. Uma hora vai dar certo. Eu mesma tive que fazer vários brioches para conquistar seu pai. Ele era louco por brioches. - Andrômeda deu um sorrisinho nostálgico.

-Bem, mamãe, eu vim aqui te pedir ajuda na minha última tentativa.

-Nymphadora, você já vai desistir?!

-Mamãe, eu quase me joguei em cima dele pelo menos umas três vezes no jantar e ele não fez absolutamente nada!

- Você tem certeza de que ele gosta de mulheres, Nymphadora? – Andrômeda perguntou meio intrigada.

- Claro que tenho, mamãe! Ora, mais que pergunta! – Nymphadora respondeu realmente ofendida.

- Bom, então o que você quer que eu faça, Nymphadora?

- Bem... Domingo será a nossa vez de ficar na Ordem, estaremos só nós dois lá. Coisa da Molly, para variar. Molly Wealey, eu já te falei dela, não falei? – Andrômeda fez que sim com a cabeça. Tonks sorriu. – Ela sempre me ajuda com Remus, diz que tem certeza que ele também é apaixonado por mim, imagine só... Ela também é uma excelente cozinheira. – Andrômeda torceu o nariz. - Bom, talvez seja o sabor... O sabor favorito dele é chocolate, então eu queria que a senhora fizesse alguns quitutes de chocolate para o domingo à noite...

- Pode deixar, Nymphadora, farei os melhores bolos e tortas de chocolate que puder. Tenho certeza de que ficarão muito melhor que os quitutes da Sra. Weasley. - Tonks deu uma risada gostosa. Sua mãe às vezes demonstrava conservar alguns traços do seu sangue de Black: a prova disso era que não gostava de perder, pelo menos não no quesito cozinha.

- Obrigada, mamãe. Eu sabia que podia contar com a senhora. Bem, eu já vou indo, estou morta de cansaço e ainda tenho que ler uns relatórios da Ordem e do ministério... Boa noite, mamãe.

-Boa noite, minha filha.

- Boa noite, papai! – Ela gritou para a escada.

- 'noite, querida! – Respondeu uma voz meio grave vindo do alto da escada.

Andrômeda viu a filha desaparecer em meios as chamas verdes – esmeralda e levantou-se para a cozinha. Se realmente pretendia fazer os melhores doces de chocolate do mundo, era melhor começar logo. Ela pegou todos os ingredientes necessários e os colocou em cima da mesa e o os mirou por um tempo, como se quisesse captar um sinal deles. Depois virou a cabeça para um armarinho no canto da cozinha, "o armarinho secreto", como ele era chamado. Secreto para os outros, pois Andrômeda Tonks sabia exatamente o que nele havia. Ela o abriu e examinou os potinhos guardados dentro dele com atenção, e mirando depois um vidrinho com um pó cor-de-rosa forte.

- Quero ver se você vai se segurar agora, Remus John Lupin!

E fechou a portinhola com um estrondo.

Tonks acordou no domingo menos animada do que ela havia acordado na última terça-feira. Já não tinha tanta certeza de que os doces magníficos de sua mãe iriam ajudá-la a conquistar Remus. Ele parecia ter começado a evitá-la mais ainda depois do jantar a dois. Se o chocolate não funcionasse, ela, talvez, se daria por vencida.

Desceu as escadas do Largo Grimmaund sem a menor pressa, sabia que só encontraria Remus ali e que ele rapidamente daria uma desculpa esfarrapada para sair de perto dela. Dito e feito. Assim que ela apareceu na porta da cozinha ele se levantou e murmurou alguma coisa como "pegar o jornal" e saiu dali, sem se dar conta que o _Profeta Diário_ estava na sua mão direita.

Tonks meneou a cabeça, e bateu a palma da mão na testa murmurando "burra, burra". Ela praticamente se jogara em cima de Remus, isso o assustou, e agora ele não iria mais querer saber dela. Mas Tonks não iria desistir tão fácil assim. Tentaria mudar a opinião de Remus com o bolo de chocolate, e se não conseguisse, pensaria num novo plano. Mas desistir de Remus estava fora de questão.

Ela esperou até umas 17:00 para pegar os doces com a mãe. Certificou-se de que Lupin não estava na sala nem por perto dali e foi até a lareira.

"Casa de Andrômeda Tonks"

Andrômeda Tonks já estava sentada no sofá à espera da filha.

- Olá Nymphadora, querida. Está indo tudo bem aí?

- Mais uma vez, simplesmente não vão...

Andrômeda abriu um sorrisinho cúmplice para sua filha e disse: - Duvido que continue assim por muito tempo, querida. Esses bolos estão deliciosos, se me falta a modéstia. Ah, faça-o comer principalmente a torta surpresa de chocolate. É essa aqui. – Ela apontou para uma torta redonda com bombons no meio e marshmalow na cobertura. – Tenho certeza de que ele irá amar.

Nymphadora levou as tortas e bolos de chocolate para a mesa e olhou intrigada para a torta surpresa que sua mãe falara. Era a mais bonita de todas e a mais convidativa.

Tonks balançou a cabeça e resolveu partir para a ação. Chamou Remus pela escada e não obteve resposta. Subiu até seu quarto e escancarou a porta na esperança de pegá-lo olhando alguma foto sua, mas nada encontrou além de um Remus sentado na cama lendo um livro antigo.

- Remus, Por que você não fica lá em baixo?

- Eu só estava lendo este livro, não quis ofender.

- Não se preocupe, não ofendeu. Mas ofenderá se não descer para comer os bolos e as tortas de chocolate que eu fiz. – Disse num jeito quase animado.

Remus pareceu pensar por um tempo. Uma coisa era evitar Tonks. Outra era evitar Tonks_ e _suas tortas fabulosas. Ainda mais quando estas eram de chocolate.

- Está bem, pelas tortas eu desço. – Disse com um sorrisinho.

Tonks sentiu uma enorme inveja dos doces postos na mesa. Eles recebiam mais atenção do seu amado do que ela. Ela olhou novamente para a torta surpresa no meio da mesa e lembrando-se do que a mãe lhe disse, resolveu começar por ela.

- Aqui, Remus. Prove está aqui. – Ela cortou um bom pedaço da tal torta e o serviu, que agradeceu. – Eu acho que tem algumas cervejas amanteigadas na geladeira, eu vou ver.

Remus começou a comer da torta. Imediatamente teve certeza de que nunca provara um doce tão sublime na sua vida. Conforme ia comendo o doce começou a sentir um formigamento subir-lhe no corpo. Foi quando mirou Nymphadora e começou a ouvir uma vozinha na cabeça que lhe dizia:

_Eu preciso abraçá-la! Preciso agarrá-la!_

Remus balançou a cabeça para espantar o pensamento estranho e voltou-se à torta. Ele sabia que realmente queria fazer aquilo que acabara de pensar. Mas não podia. Não quando era mais velho e amaldiçoado. Mas conforme comia a torta, a vontade se tornava cada vez mais difícil de controlar.

_Eu a amo! Preciso dela! Nymphadora Tonks, eu preciso de você!_

_Eu preciso beijá-la! Preciso tê-la em meus braços! Preciso dizer que a amo!_

Antes que pudesse sequer pensar no que estava fazendo, Remus levantou-se de um salto da cadeira e agarrou Tonks, que estava de costas para ele procurando a bebida na geladeira, pela cintura, beijando-lhe a nuca. Tonks, pega de surpresa, deixou a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada cair no chão. Aquilo fez com que Remus a soltasse e percebesse o que estava fazendo. Eles se miraram surpresos por um tempo, antes que qualquer um dos dois dissesse qualquer coisa. Mas nada foi dito. Remus ficou pensando no que fazer, percebeu que o formigamento já cessara, mas a vontade de tomar Tonks para si, não. Na verdade, parecia ter aumentado sob a frustração do momento. Respondendo a esse desejo incontrolável, Remus a enlaçou pela cintura novamente, dessa vez mais terno e doce, mas sem esconder a selvageria do seu amor. Tonks respondia às carícias como se só existissem os dois no mundo inteiro.

Os dois ficaram ali se beijando pelo o que lhes pareceu ser horas a fio. Tonks já sentia que não conseguiria manter a farsa por muito tempo. Não quando Remus a beijava de modo tão sincero.

- Remus, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...

- O que, meu amor?

Tonks murchou mais ao ouvir o "meu amor". Será que ele ainda a queria depois de confessar que não era ela a fada, alias, bruxa dos doces?

- Remus, Não fui quem fez estes doces. Nenhum deles, nem a torta de limão, nem a de morango, nem nenhum destes doces fabulosos. Foram todos feitos pela minha mãe.

Tonks já se preparava para ouvir poucas e boas de Remus quando viu que ele sorria abertamente.

- Eu já sabia Nymph.

- Sabia? – Tonks perguntou assustada.

- Claro que sim. Há uns 3 meses nós ficamos de cuidar da Ordem, assim como hoje, e você cismou de fazer panquecas e acabou botando o fogão e a mesa em chamas.

Tonks puxou pela lembrança a tal ocasião. Já fizera tantas lambanças na cozinha que era difícil lembrar-se de uma em especial. Mas de repente a imagem dela e de Remus apagando o incêndio na cozinha da Ordem veio a sua mente. Céus! Como pudera se esquecer daquilo! Nem fazia tanto tempo assim!

- Mas se você já sabia, por que não disse nada?

- Bom, os doces de Andrômeda são realmente deliciosos, e na sua companhia, ficavam ainda melhores!

- Mas você sempre me evitava...

- É que próxima semana é lua cheia, Tonks... Eu não queria que você me visse todo cansado como eu fico antes da lua cheia...

- Remus, seu bobo! Mas que besteira! – Ela o abraçou diminuindo a distância entre eles.

- Ei...Tem uma sujeirinha aqui.

- Onde? – Tonks perguntou distraída.

- Aqui.– E ele a beijou num beijo doce, no sentido literal e figurado da palavra.

FIM.


	4. Chapter 4 Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_- Mamãe, você colocou alguma coisa naquela torta surpresa de chocolate, não colocou?_

_- Bom, talvez eu tenha deixado escorregar um pouquinho de essência de amortentia em pó nela..._

_- Mamãe! Você colocou poção do amor no doce do Remus! Ó céus! Então depois que o efeito passar ele vai me odiar..._

_- Nymphdora, não diga bobagens! É claro que eu não fiz isso! Eu só coloquei o bastante para dar coragem a Remus! Tudo o que ele fez, seja lá o que for, e não me conte os detalhes sórdidos, Nymphadora, foi dele mesmo. Eu só dei a coragem necessária!_

_Tonks sorriu e agradeceu à mãe._

_- De nada, minha querida. Agora, quando a minha netinha nascer, eu vou cobrar a promessa, ouviu?_

**Fecham-se as cortinas E assim acaba a minha primeira fic! Que tal? Boa? Ruim? Lixo? Mandem reviews com a opinião de vocês!**

**Obrigada e até a próxima ; )**

**Anni.**


End file.
